


Cicatrice

by hades_bitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Salt Worths of Angst, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, FTM Kakashi, Fluff, Kakashi Week, Kakashi Week 2020, M/M, Scar Worship, Scars, The Ninjas Need To Talk About Their Bodies, They deserve all the love, Trans Hatake Kakashi, Vulnerability is the Key here, poly everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Cicatrice- noun; A scar of a healed wound.Shinobi don't ask questions on the hows or whys on scars; it will always be apart of them, no time to think about such things.But there is a pause for once in their lives... perfect time to reminisce isn't it?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020





	Cicatrice

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Hope yall are doing find where ever you are! I want to start by saying big thanks to [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua) for supplying some wonderful input on this and planting this poly ship in my brain space. Thank you Queen for everything you do!  
> Also give some love to [Ari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callaina/pseuds/callaina) my lovely beta, and person who made me feel a lot better about this fic!!
> 
> This is for Day 6: Old Wounds for Kakashi Week! Please enjoy!
> 
> Any mistakes left are my own.

Pale moonlight flitters inside through sheer curtains, settling on the throng of languid bodies laying in bed. It had been a very uneventful day for them as the four had nothing to do on their respective schedules for once. So they did what they would want to do when a free day presents itself;

Tenzou worked on the sunflower garden pruning weeds from the sun-loving plants. Iruka watched him from the patio, while trying to work on a new seal format. Gai experimented in the kitchen on a new non-spicy curry recipe- effectively using all the peppers in the house. And Kakashi sprawled out on the couch, reading Icha Icha Paradise with jazz playing from the record player that someone put on. 

It was a perfect day. But days like these never last long when the sun dims, switching places with the bright full moon. 

One by one, they crawl inside the covers of a bed wide enough for the four full-grown shinobi: 

First, Kakashi flops in the middle, wearing one of Tenzou’s soft shirts and boxers. Iruka follows second, laying next to him in just shorts as he runs hot during the night. Thirdly, Gai takes Kakashi's other side in his own full sleep attire smelling faintly of the shishito peppers from earlier. Tenzou slinks in last in just pants, fresh from his shower to plant himself beside Gai.

All four of the ninja breathe out a collective sigh of contentment as a feeling of wholeness washes over them. Kakashi watches the moonlight dance on Iruka's face, lighting up the long scar there. A scar that the man does not like about himself as he got it the night he lost his parents. Iruka, noticing that he is being stared at, side-eyes Kakashi before looking away, only to look back at him, finally meeting his eye.

“Need something?” Iruka questions, eyebrow perking up.

Kakashi shakes his head. “Just reminiscing about stuff.” Even after all their time together Kakashi is still hesitant to speak his thoughts. But the others always try to draw them out of him.

  
“About what?” Tenzou says putting his head to rest on top of Gais' chest.

Kakashi scans the faces looking expectantly at him. He didn’t want to bring this to light, he was just thinking. “Well, I was just thinking about scars and what they mean to each of us.” He gets softer as he goes on; “It's just Iruka looks so pretty with the moonlight on his scar and-” 

At that, everyone looks at Iruka who blushes as his eyes go crossed, trying to look at himself.

“Ahh, well you know how I feel about this scar...” Iruka trails, looking away, but Kakashi sits up to tuck a piece of fallen hair behind his ear, and places a small kiss on the healed skin.

“Yes, we know but, that doesn’t detract from how beautiful you are. You know that, right?” Iruka shyly nods his head, placing a small thankyou kiss on Kakashi's cheek. They’ve never had this in-depth conversation before, and Kakashi has made Iruka’s teacher senses start tingling, wanting to soak up more knowledge about his partners like a dry sponge.

“Can we have a cone of silence?” Iruka whispers to them, a glint shown in his eyes. “I want to learn more about all of you, about the stories behind our scars.” He looks around. The lights may be turned off, but the beams from the full moon illuminate the bed enough so that Iruka can see each of their reactions.

Gai looks happy to share his stories, Tenzou looks a bit hesitant, but hasn’t said anything against it, and Kakashi doesn’t really seem to care. Iruka nods his head, making a pleased noise at the back of his throat. Flipping the covers off, he crawls to the middle of the bed, turning to face the others before sitting cross legged. They too sit up, Kakashi still under the covers, and form a wonky circle on the bed.

“Well, who wants to go first?” Iruka is in full teacher mode now, spine straight, confidently looking at them. Gai raises his hand, elbow straight, almost hitting Tenzou off the bed from how fast the motion is.

“Oh, Iruka-sensei, pick me!” Gai waves his hand back and forth. Iruka points at him smiling.

“Tell us what you want to say, and talk about how you got it. But only if it makes you feel comfortable, of course.” Gai shines his #17 Smile™ and takes off his sleep shirt, leaving it to pool in his lap, showing off his beautifully toned body.

“As y’all know, my body is a temple that my students have built to show their efforts when training with me, as they go for my vital points!” Gai points to his kidneys, heart, and abdominal area where there is a collective mass of keloid scarring. “Neji and Tenten have flawless accuracy but none so far have been fatal, as I am still here.” Gai moves, now turning away from the group, showing off his back. 

In the center was a large jagged scar, much like Iruka’s own back scar in placement but more ragged.

“Ah, but Lee got a little overzealous while training, pushing himself past the limits of the human plane...” Gai's voice takes on a soft tone, as he retells how he almost lost his student. Tenzou places his hand on Gai’s thigh, giving comfort. 

“Lee fell into a rushing river when exhaustion took him, and I jumped in to save him, but the flowing currents - ever so powerful - pulled us down without mercy and pushed me into a sharp rock. We got out, but the river won that day.” Gai turns back around with his thumbs out, “It is very awesome to have a scar from saving my student! I think you know all about that, huh, Iruka-sensei?”

Everyone looks at Iruka, who is now surprised. He didn’t plan to tell his tales so soon. Sputtering, he shakes his head. ”Well- I, yes, I know very well about that, but everyone already knows how I got mine, it wasn’t a secret or anything...” He trails off, waving his hands in front of his body.

“I don’t know.” Tenzou speaks up, cutting through the semi-uncomfortable air. He looks at Iruka with wide chestnut colored eyes, hoping to win him over in telling the story.

“Why haven’t you asked before?” Iruka was sure that everyone knew about the story.

“Well, being a ninja in the organizations that I’m in now,” he scratches at the ANBU tattoo, “I’ve learned not to ask questions about how people get their scars. It tends to be personal for them, most of the time.” Tenzou stares at him, but it looks like he’s eying the scar on his face which makes Iruka rub at it, to rid of the crawling feeling he gets when being stared at.

“For you, Tenzou, I will tell my story, and about how I got them.” Iruka smiles at him, forgiveness drawn in the laugh lines of Iruka's face. “Well, let's start with these.” He uncrosses his legs, pointing to the many small nicks and healed cuts across his ankles “Being a teacher of the next generation, preparing them on how to throw sharp projectiles, has its hazards. Meaning they miss- _a lot_.” He chuffs at his own joke, before tracing his face scar. 

“This one I got the night my parents died. I tried going with them- to help fight with them.” He closes his eyes, tilting his head back. “I don’t like this scar at all. I wish it gone most of the time, but it unfortunately, has become a part of just who I am.”

Iruka takes a deep breath in, and forces it out. Tucking his legs back under him, he turns, moving his hair so it sits over his shoulder, baring his back for the rest to see. The moonbeams highlighting the thin long scar next to the spine.

“But this one,” He turns his head to glance back at it, “This one I got from saving Naruto’s life from my- a person that I _thought_ I trusted. The doctors said any further, and it would have paralyzed me. If I am to be proud of any scar on my body, it has to be this one, I would never trade it for anything in the world.“ He moves to face his partners again, glancing at Tenzou who smiles at him and reaches out to kiss the scar on his face.

“Thank you for telling me, Iruka, I appreciate it, really. I know you have insecurities about your scars, and would rather not have them at all and I feel the same way.” Tenzou traces around a thin line on his neck.

“This one and the other on my lower back are reminders of a weird time in my life, when I was a child-”

“You don’t need to tell if you don’t want to, Tenz.” Kakashi speaks up, as he knows where this will lead to.

“No it's alright, they should know too.” Kakashi nods his head, and with questioning looks from the others, Tenzou continues his own tales.

“When Orochimaru took me as a child to create a mokuton line, he put IVs in my neck and lower back. As y’all know, I don’t like them at all. They were attached to me until Danzou found me, and started training me as ROOT. That’s also when I collected this scar.” He touches the prominent scar across his jaw. “I got it when I was learning to control the mokuton, it back-fired on me and slapped me in the jaw.” He laughs a little, thinking about that scene again. “It hurt for a long time, but it’s why I started wearing a mask, to cover it up as people always stared.”

Tenzou looks around to gauge the looks of Gai and Iruka, as they don’t know about ROOT.

“You were in ROOT?” Iruka's and Gai’s voices overlap as they say the same thing, breaking the quiet atmosphere.

“Wait… y’all know about ROOT? How? That’s like, top secret?” Tenzou questions them as they look at each other, eyes widening.

“I know because I work closely with the Hokage, I am privy to information that most chunnin would not have.”

“So you eavesdropped because you’re nosy?” Kakashi says, smirking.

Iruka looks back at him, jaw slacked, that Kakashi would ever say a thing like that. “I do not _eavesdrop_. I merely listen really well, and when people are least suspecting.” Iruka turns his head away from him, to look at Gai. “How do you know Gai?”

Gai raises his eyebrows, taking a quick glance at Kakashi. “I know because of Kakashi, I would follow him around when we were younger.”

“Wait, you followed me? Oh kami, you're also an eavesdropper like Ruru.” Iruka stutters, saying how he isn’t one, and Kakashi just raises his eyebrow at him before turning back to Gai, so he can explain.

“You were always declining my challenges, so I followed you around hoping to catch you off guard, and to spring a challenge on you. You were not very forthcoming back then.” Gai runs a hand through his hair, looking away. Kakashi grabs that hand and kisses it.

“Maa.. that’s because I wasn’t who I am now. I wasn’t comfortable with myself and I took it out on everybody else. That’s partly why I got the one over my eye.” Kakashi sits up fully and traces his closed eyelid. 

“Ah yes, I got this from back in the Third war, an Iwa nin destroyed my eye and Obito gave me his. Rin put in for me. She was a great med-ninja. To this day, if she were still here, I fully believe she would be better than Tsunade.”

The other three look enamored with his history.

“It’s actually this stupid eyes’ fault of why I tend to have more scars on the right side of my body than my left. My enemies like to go for my blind spot.” 

Kakashi takes off his shirt showing where, yes, there is definitely a difference in which side has more, but there’s only a few; it speaks of Kakashi's skill.

“Oh this one, I got when I overcompensated too much and the missing-nin got a good hit in.” He points to a puncture wound under his right ribs. “I believe you were with me, Tenzou, when I got this?” 

“Yes, I had to carry you the rest of the way home, because the weapon was poisoned. As the poison set in, you kept singing ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ severely out of tune.” Tenzou deadpans, not happy about a singing poisoned Kakashi in his ear at that time.

“Ahh, that wasn’t the best of me, I’ll admit that.” Kakashi rubs the back of his neck looking away from the wood user. Iruka snorts, mumbling under his breath about mission reports, and Gai just shakes his head. Kakashi looks down at the last set of scars.

“But my favorite scars have to be these.” He shows off the two surgery scars under his pecs. He pets at them, like he’s giving thanks to them. “I wasn’t me back then, but when Tsunade came back to the village I knew I would finally be able to have my chance, at being the truest me. She did this and at first I was unsure about them. Is this what I really wanted, what I needed?”

Kakashi looks up, scanning the faces that show only love back at him.

For being him.

“I have no time for regret. Ninjas live and die by the marks on our skin. We aren’t ashamed of surviving, and I'm definitely not ashamed of these.”

Kakashi finishes his tale with a huge toothy smile, and the others look at each other, a telepathic-like thought running through them, before they all dogpile on top of Kakashi. A squawk pushes out of the squished ninja as various voices pop off at the same time, but meaning only one thing:

‘I love you.’

Yes, today was a good day for them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ngl this was hard to write, but I hope yall loved it! Please leave a comment and kudos!  
> there are actually multiple vine references in here, that my brain decided to make, see if you find them and tell me.  
> Wash yer' hands and feet!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://hades-bitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
